


Peace between Packs

by KillerOfHope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Bottom Scott, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Top Peter, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to archive permament peace between the McCall and the Hale Pack. Scott doesn't object as much as he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace between Packs

**Author's Note:**

> The tags should speak for themselves, givin this is magical in heat sex.   
> Though since Peter involved it will always look a bit creppy?

Scott stared at the leaking cock in front of his face. His hands trembled as he wrapped a hand around it and bowed forward to touch it with his lips. He moaned from the contact and his eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed and took the hard dick deeper. A hand buried itself in his hair, caressing his head a little before pulling Scott towards the crotch until he knelt between Peter's legs.

"You're doing good, Scott," Peter praised. "Keep going. It'll ease your cravings."

Scott's only response was a satisfied moan. His body still felt strange but his arousal dropped to a point were it became manageable. Ever since Peter showed up and commanded him to kneel in front of a calm settled into his body. So Scott kept sucking and followed Peter's lead who set the pace by directing the young Alpha's head up and down.

It seemed to go on for an eternity like this, because Peter was patient and Scott lost himself in the constant thrum of arousal. The entire day he had been twitchy and close to wolfing out in public but now Peter's scent appeased the restless animal inside him.

Finally Peter pulled Scott's head away from his cock. The boy whined at the loss and didn't even bother to swipe the saliva away that dripped from his chin.

"You're in heat, Scott," Peter purred and his fingers trailed over Scott's lips. Immediately the young Alpha latched onto them, taking two of them into his mouth. He barely seemed to register what Peter was saying or at least he didn't prostest to his presence. "I'm not quite sure how it works for True Alpha's but your body demands sexual intercourse. Perhaps you send to much time with Derek, an Alpha heat is usual a natural occurrence to solve territory issues."

"But why it's you and not Derek?" Scott managed to ask though he was panting and more focused on Peters fingers than their conversation.

To test the response he would get, Peter started to fuck his fingers in and out of Scott's mouth. He smiled when the boy moaned and one hand travelled towards the bulge in his jeans.

Peter smiled, "It's tradition that the Alpha doesn't go himself but sends his most experienced Beta. Someone he can trust to solve the issue without resulting to violence."

Scott nodded, eyes slightly dazed as Peter pulled his fingers away.

"Besides the goal is for you to work out your dominance issues," Peter said, smirking as he grabbed Scott be the neck and pushed the boy onto the bed. "You wouldn't be able to work with him in the future if it was Derek fucking you and not me. There's always the danger of upsetting your pack members because their Alpha lost his face and that wouldn't solve anything."

A groan slipped from Scott's mouth when Peter manhandled him onto his back and settled between his spread legs.

"Undress, boy," Peter commanded. "Get naked for me."

"Y-yes," Scott said.

His hands trembled as he reached for the button of his jeans, keenly aware of Peter's hot gaze fixated on his crotch. It took a while to pull his pants down, especially with Peter not moving an inch. Scott had to pull his legs towards his chest, showing of his ass and his hardened dick. When he was done Scott threw his jeans on the floor, followed by his T-shirt. 

"Like this?" he asked.

Peter's grin widened and his eyes flashed blue as he palmed Scott's dick through the boxers. The true Alpha moaned and twitched, his rocking upwards.

"You're eager at least. That'll do you good since there's no fighting what is about to come," Peter said. Angling his head, the older werewolf asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No," Scott whispered and shook his head. Handjobs with Stiles after watching too much porn probably didn't count.

"Ah, a virgin," Peter exclaimed. "That certainly will make it easier. But we've to prep you first."

One finger hooked into the waistband of his boxers. Scott took a deep breath, eyes fixated on the claw that cut through the thin denim deliberately slow. Bit by bit Peter revealed his hard dick that already leaked pre-come. Scott blushed slightly when the older man ran a finger down his flesh, spreading the fluid all over his skin.

Peter's hand returned and wrapped itself around Scott's cock. When he started stroking it, he asked softly, "Have you ever taken a finger up your ass?"

"No. No, I didn't." Scott denied the question. Since Peter circled the head of his cock with his thumb it was a little less embarrassing to get questioned like this.

"I think it's best if you start out own your own," Peter said and added more pressure. Scott gasped in response and nearly forgot what Peter was saying. "This way you get a feeling for it."

"O-okay," Scott said. His eyes were transfixed on the bottle of lube that Peter had pulled from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Don't worry," Peter whispered and poured a good portion on Scott's hand. "I'll be watching the entire time."

This time Scott couldn't suppress the heavy blush coloring his cheeks and he proceeded to fulfill the task Peter had given him. Reaching between his legs, Scott searched for his entrance. He had seen enough porn to know how it worked but so far Scott had never dared to try it out himself. Not even once his fingers had touched the soft skin between the cleft of his ass.

"Oh ... oh, fuck," Scott moaned as the first digit went it. Quickly the rest of the finger followed. "That's ... that's better than I thought."

Scott couldn't deny the spike of arousal that shot through his body. He whined and started to move the finger. At first a little reluctant but the weirdness which always stopped him before was lost in the wake of his heat. Instead he groaned and relaxed as his head sunk back into the pillow but he couldn't stop himself from arching into the touch. The knowledge that Peter was towering above him, watching with his calculating eyes was almost too for Scott. 

"Remove your fingers," Peter told him.

Scott blinked. He had stopped moving immediately, finger still buried deep in his ass and as Peter took his wrist to draw it out, he shivered in excitement. Sweat begann to cover is naked body, spread out for the other werewolf and when Peter reached for the place Scott had just touched himself, his legs flew apart. 

"Good boy," Peter praised him.

The timing was probably deliberate like everything else that Peter did. Yet it didn't stop Scott from feeling his stomach revolt with delight when he saw the appreciation in Peter's eyes. In return Peter touched Scott's backside without hesitation. He pulled the cheeks apart to get a better view and then moved on to prod at the entrance. Scott's innocent fumbling had done him a favour in this case. Since the boy used the lube very generously he saw it unnecessary to wet his fingers himself.

Theoretically Scott didn't need to use lube. As a werewolf his body changed with the bite and what the heat couldn't accomplish, the healing factor compensated with ease. But Peter didn't want to scare the boy. If it went well, Derek could spare himself fighting over territory issues for the next few years. 

Since Scott had sucked his cock already, inhaling his scent until the point he reacted with compliance Peter started out with two fingers. 

"Ah, fuck," Scott moaned as something harder and bigger than his own finger moved past the rim. They stroked his inner walls, reaching deeper than he ever could. 

"It'll get even better if you draw your legs to your chest," Peter said and pushed the slender thighs upward until the boy had no choice but to catch them with his hands. "This way I can reach deeper and examine your hole." 

"O-okay," Scott stammered, face flushed and lips parted a little and Peter was determined to fuck this perfect mouth again. Grasping the back of his knees a little tighter, tugging them further towards himself, Scott asked, "Like this, Peter? Is it enough or ... do you need more space?"

"Your performance is excellent, Scott. You're a good student," Peter answered and explored the hot channel around his fingers a little more. Scott was responding to every shift of his touch, jerking his hips into his direction while barely audible moans fell from his lips.

He looked at the boy, taking the cock into his hands and stroked it when he added another finger. Scott barely noticed it and responded with a plea.

"Hgnh, yes," Scott cried out as Peter curled his fingers, pressing into the prostate. "Please, Peter. I ... I'm ..."

Peter leaned forwards, running his tongue over Scott's leaking cock. 

"We aren't finished yet, Scott," Peter murmured, sucking softly at the twitching dick in his mouth. "But you can come if you want. You've my permission." 

"Thanks. Thank you, Peter," Scott whined, trying to appease the older, more powerful werewolf as he came. "God, it's so good. I never felt like this before." 

Pulling away from Scott, Peter watched as the boy came all over himself. Not that it would be enough. The heat demanded full contact and only when he had knotted the boy, something in the young Alpha's subconscious would get triggered, appeasing both parties. He turned the boy onto his stomach, ready to proceed. 

Scott heard some movement behind him, but it was drowned out by the erratic pounding of his heart. The orgasm was supposed to make it better but instead if relief the urges returned immediately. By the time he had a something like a clear thought in his head, his cock started to harden again already. Scott whined, helpless in the face of what happened to his body. 

"Peter. Peter, please,..." Scott couldn't stop himself from begging as Peter's hands grabbed his hips and dragged them upwards.

The grip was tight and firm, far stronger than Scott would've anticipated but the thought of using a werewolf's strength during sex made the heat flare up again. He was no stranger to sex and sleeping with Allison had always been great but this ... Scott felt almost ashamed. Peter's presence behind him did unspeakable to his body.

Feverish from lust and arousal Scott craned his neck to see what Peter was doing. The sight of the large cock rubbing against his ass drew another moan from him.

"What ... what are you doing?" Scott asked, sounding lost. Tucked up in his brain Scott barely comprehended what'd follow now. Yet his body already arched towards Peter, trying to get the other werewolves cock inside him as started to nudge against his entrance. 

"I'm going to fuck you," Peter said and pushed inside a little. The head surrounding the head over his cock threatened his iron control but Peter caught himself in the last moment. He had no intention to hurt the boy. The only visible sign that he was affected at all were the new scratches on Scott's skin. 

"Yesss, yes. That's a good idea." Scott bucked against the intrusion. It felt so wonderful yet Peter wasn't moving. Why he wasn't moving deeper already, using Scott as he pleased? Scott was at loss why Peter didn't start pounding into his flesh. He felt that is was the only thing that could ease the violent intensity that had taken over his body.

He had no other choice but resort to begging. "Please, Peter. I ... I want it ... I need you. I need you to ..."

"To take you hard?" Peter laughed, slamming his cock into the boy and relished in the broken gasp he got as response. Slow but determined he begann to move, dragging his cock in and out the tight ass while Scott's head was buried in the pillows, twisted aside so that Peter could see his blissful expression. 

"Oh...oh, yes. Fuck, yes. I've ... Peter, that is ...," Scott could string the proper words together.

Peter bend over to cover Scott with his body, ending up with his mouth hovering right over the boys's naked shoulder. Keenly aware of how the boy shook beneath him, he asked, "Do you want it harder, Scott?"

The question is quiet, soothing, and almost gets lost among the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

"Yes," Scott cried, shouted as Peter complied and drove his cock deeper until he hit the prostate with ever thrust causing Scott to gasp loudly each time. "...please, please harder ... hngh ... please fuck me harder..." 

Peter grinned and proceeded with his task. Soon he had Scott writhing on his cock, begging and pleading for more. What he couldn't tell the boy that it would take time until he could allow him to come. But that was fine. Scott accepted him as breeding partner and Derek would be pleased. It might take months or years but a child was always the best way to secure an alliance. 

When Scott clammed around his cock, desperate to get off, Peter growled his refusal and wrapped a hand around Scott's cock to prevent him from spilling his seed too soon. 

Oh yeah, Peter thought. Life was looking up.


End file.
